You can share mine
by justallan
Summary: After a night of partying Naomily find themselves with on extra in the form of a passed out James Cook. What will the rest of the night bring them and what happens when we throw in a play park for good measure? A fluffy one shot for you lovely lot ;


**I'm so glad that people liked the little one shot i put up before, it really did make me smile each and everyone of your lovely reviews. WHISKEYS ALL AROUND!. I wrote that one months ago when i read the little letter things that each of the gang had written before season 4 even reach our beady wee eyes. I've tonnes more stories and stuff on my computer i just never thought there'd be much point in uploading them but i might get around to it later. Anyway here's another little one shot for you which i wrote a couple of weeks ago after i got the inspiration from dragging my drunken friend back from the pub :) Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

'Why the fuck did we get left with him,' Naomi groans as we drag Cook's unconscious body through the dark streets of Bristol. 'Well you were taking along time in the bathroom babe,' I replied while adjusting my grip on Cook's arm that is currently around my shoulder. What a site we must be, two girls trying to manoeuvre a guy twice our size who has a _very_ attractive river of drool descending from his lips. 'Hey that wasn't me,' Naomi complains,

'Babe I don't remember pinning myself against that door,'

'Yeah… well you were…you know, doing that thing and it just wasn't fair. I'm crap at self control you know that,' she argues while hosting Cooks arm in a more comfortable position. 'You'd be shit under torture,' I pointed out still trying not to let my legs buckle under the weight of the unconscious party goer. 'Well if that's the punishment I don't think I'd mind,' she replies giving me a wink followed by a little grin. 'I don't even want to know want your thinking,' or maybe I do I think to myself. Naomi lets out a quiet laugh because it's obvious she knew what I was thinking.

We must have been walking for another hour since then and I don't think we've covered anymore than a few yards. We tried getting the bus but we were at least twenty minuets late and the next one wasn't due till morning and the taxi didn't work out much better, one look at Cook's appearance and we were turned down before you could say 'rosebush ninja' so it looked like walking was the only way to go. Luckily it was warm, dry summer's night but that still didn't change the mood of the blonde huffing next to me. 'I really can not be arsed with this,' she moans trying to keep Cook upright which was proving to be trickier than we first anticipated. We'd already dropped him flat on his face three times since leaving the club, just another few more bruises to go with collection he's received from night's events. I decided not to reply to Naomi knowing that I'd only get an earful about how unfair it was that we got left with Cook even though everyone had left by the time we came out the toilets. Panda and Thomas had gone to make monkey as Panda most famously calls it, I hadn't seen Katie for the entire evening so she's probably found herself another guy to wrap round her finger, JJ went home early with Freddie because he went all emo on us because he saw Effy dancing with some bloke and Effy, well I don't think anybody can really determine where Effy is. Everything was silent only the sound of the occasional car passing us and the sound of the tips of Cooks shoes being dragged along the pavement could be heard in the unusually still night air. I quickly look around to find a small play park up ahead of us. 'Maybe we could have a rest soon,' I hinted toward the park, I was absolutely knackered. Naomi let out an irritated sigh along with a forced 'fine' but I could hear the relief in her voice, she was just as tired as I was. We eventually managed to get Cook into the park and settled on a bench after realizing the gate was locked and the only way of entrance was through the small hole in the wired fence. Naomi managed to make the hole bigger by taking off Cook's shoe making some makeshift hammer-shoe to hammer away at the metal until it gave way leaving a slightly larger hole that previously, then climbing inside so she could hold it open for me so I didn't get cut by the ragged metal edges, although it didn't stop Cook's polo being shredded a bit along with one trouser leg. Once we managed to get Cook on a bench so he wouldn't fall I had chance to look around the park and that's where it dawned on me. 'I know this place,' I called over to Naomi who was fiddling with Cook's phone. 'What are you doing?' I asked.

'Oh nothing just going through his phone because there's shit all to do,' she motions to the run down park around. I reach out for her hand, 'It's a park Naomi the whole point of a park is to play and have fun, you know? Do something,' I say as I pull her toward the swings, I sit on it waiting for her to push but I'm left disappointed when I'm still stationary. 'Are you gonna push me or not?'

'Why?'

'Naomi, stop being a fucking fun sponge and play,' I demanded. I heard her sigh but am glad when I feel myself fly into the air. 'I've always loved the swing,'

'Really, why's that?' Naomi asks unenthusiastically.

'Because it was one of the things Katie would never go on,'

'And why's that?' the curiosity suddenly coming to life in her voice.

'Because she was scared of them,' I hear a tonne of laughs coming from behind me.

'Really? The infamous Katie fucking Fitch was scared of a couple of rusty old park swings?' she asks once her laughs have died down

'Yeah,' I say suddenly putting my feet down as brakes, 'but don't tell her I told you,' I continued once I've stopped swinging. I quickly turn around to find Naomi still fiddling with Cook's phone. 'Naomi can you put that bloody phone down,' I demanded. When she doesn't reply I started to get impatient. 'Naomi can you…..'

'Kt Tunstall,' she interrupts looking up from the phone at me as if I knew what she was going on about. 'Naomi, what the fuck are you on about?' I asked getting even more impatient.

'Cook , you know the hardcore twat, the guy who's passed out form we've been dragging around all night has Kt Tunstall on his phone,' Suddenly by a press of a button Kt Tunstall's Under the Weather plays across the pitch black playground. Now I knew what she was getting at, this was my favourite song, I remember me telling her a few weeks ago that I've loved it and I haven't been able to stop singing it since. I started to laugh, 'Who would've thought he'd have a soft spot for a bit of the Tunstilator,' I say looking at his unconscious body sprawled out along the bench snoring his head off, saliva still running down his face forming a nice puddle on the ground beneath him, 'I always knew he was a right softy,' a smile formed on her lips as she looked over his comical appearance. 'So,' she says turning to me, 'Would you like to dance,' I'm actually shocked, Naomi Campbell voluntarily dancing. 'What a gentleman, first holding open the fence for me and now asking for a dance, what next? Taking my coat or….'

'You know what forget it ,I was only asking,' she says before walking over to the climbing frame. She suddenly stops and turns to with a smirk plastered over her face. 'Oh and by the way Ems ladies don't do things like that to gentlemen in club toilets' We both try to stop the laughs but eventually we let wave after wave of laughter come over us. 'Oh and by the way _Campbell _I didn't exactly decline that dance did I?' I shout over to her as she's climbing the climbing frame. She slowly turns her head to me a little smile taking over her features, she quickly jumps down from the metal frame and extends her and to me. It's weird dancing with Naomi, probably because I've never actually danced with her before, we have in a club but that's more thrashing your hands about like you're drowning and jumping up and down for as long as the drugs and alcohol will let you. Anytime I wanted to actually dance Naomi's argument is people with long limbs can't dance with out looking like a giraffe on acid, although that's never made much sense to me but I know better than to get into a debate with Naomi Campbell.

This is perfect, even Cook in the corner making enough noise to be a fog horn isn't affecting the atmosphere what so ever. 'Why'd you want to dance?' I mumbled into her shoulder. I felt her shrug. 'It felt right I suppose and I could tell you wanted to,' I laughed before snuggling myself into her shoulder while swaying to the melody that flies into the night. Eventually we stopped dancing and took our place on top of the climbing frame lying side by side looking up clear night sky, little light bulbs looking down at us while soft hands tangled around each other. 'How do you know this place?' Naomi asked still looking into the night sky. 'Huh?'

'Before, you said you knew this place,' she pointed out still looking up.

'Oh well dad used to take us here every Saturday, me and Katie. You know it'd be day that I'd impatiently wait for all week, I'd sit at school just looking at the clock couting down the hours until I'd be in this park, and when we had to leave I'd wait impatiently all over again.' I see Naomi start to smile at my past. 'You know being here felt like freedom,'

'Why?' Naomi asked tearing her eyes from the sky to look at me.

'Because it was the one time I wasn't in Katie's shadow. At school I had to constantly walk in Katie's shadow but when we were here it was like I could be free you know? Free for an hour where I could just do what I wanted and not have to here that I was doing everything wrong from my sister. Katie has always been scared of heights that's why she never went on the swings or climb on top of the climbing frame and when she got older she wasn't interested coming here anyway, she tried to get the boys to chat her up even though they were still too young to even give a rats arse about girls,' we both started to laugh. 'But when Dad found out Katie didn't want to go anymore he immediately thought I didn't either, that I'd gotten too old for it too and we never went again,' Naomi quickly held me in a comforting brace while planting little fairy kiss on top of my head. 'What about you?' I ask suddenly trying to change the subject.

'What you mean?'

'You know, where's your childhood place?' I feel her shake her head.

'I didn't really have one, I suppose there was never anytime for one,' she states tightening her grip around me. 'What do you mean there wasn't anytime, you must have had a childhood Naomi?' I laughed but don't hear anything from her.

'Well I didn't have any brothers or sisters to play with, I didn't have a dad to take me to the park and my mum was always so busy tending to her hippy followers that she really didn't have time to be a mum you know? I suddenly clasp her hands that are resting on my stomach giving her a comforting squeeze to let her know it was safe to continue. 'And suppose because of that I never really wanted any friends because I thought that having any sort of relationship with someone would result in them leaving me at the first chance they got,' I suddenly realized how vulnerable she was, how scared she was of being hurt because that's all she's ever known. I wanted to cry but I knew I had to stay strong, I had to let Naomi get everything out and it wouldn't exactly help being in the present of a complete blubber face. 'And with all that I suppose there was never anytime for a childhood you know? And when we actually had time you know when we moved here I moved passed that, I'd moved on from being a kid,' she finished. I turned to look at here seeing her eyes glazed over, the light of the stars being reflected of the water threatening to spill down her beautiful pale cheeks. I snuggled into her shoulder resting my hand on her chest feeling the steady beat of her heart. It was as if I was the guard around her. She'd let everything loose and she was just hung there completely bear where anything could get to her , anything could get in tear her apart, rip her limb from limb. I was the metal casing that covered her heart letting nothing in but the undying love I felt every minuet of everyday for her. 'Nai?' I ask cutting the silence that surrounded us.

'Yeah?'

'You know I'm never gonna leave you right?' I asked tightening my grip around her waiting for an answer. 'I know,' she says lifting my hand to her lips giving it a reassuring kiss. 'I soften my grip on her knowing that she trusted me, knowing that she wasn't scared of me, of this, of us. 'Naomi?' I ask again.

'Yeah Ems?'

'You can share my place if you'd like,' I asked looking up to the sky with my head comfortably placed on her shoulder.

'Thanks,' she said before kissing my forehead and looking back to the beautiful night sky.


End file.
